First Impression
by InfiniteMidnxghts
Summary: Originally a Bechloe one shot. Thanksgiving is around the corner and Chloe has a serious question to ask Beca. With nerves running high, will Beca pull through? Or will it be too much for her. Reviews/Ideas/Suggestions are greatly appreciated! (No longer a one-shot)
1. Chapter 1 - Turkey Month

**Thanksgiving Month**

Thanksgiving was just around the corner. To say the Bellas were excited would be an understatement. It was a normal day in the Bella household, except most were already on vacation for the upcoming holiday. This left Flo, Stacie, Beca, Jessica, and Chloe.

Jessica lay on the floor moping. She missed Ashley like there was no tomorrow. But she couldn't go with her on her trip out of state. Flo was stationed beside the moping girl, trying to comfort her while she yelled random things at the tv in front of them. "Get the chicken!"

Meanwhile Stacie sat at the dinner table stuffing chips in her mouth. She missed a certain blonde but she wouldn't dare tell anyone. Stacie didn't know what her and the blonde's relationship was, but there was something and she didn't want to mess up any chances she had by exposing them. Especially to Fat Amy. She definitely wouldn't leave them alone if word got out.

"What do you guys think Ashley's doing right now?" Jess asked yet no one replied to her. Flo just rubbed circles on the girl's back.

Chloe was being her preppy self, keeping Beca company while she worked on her music. Hanging upside down on Beca's bed, she looked at the brunette. "Can I ask you something?" her voice was soft and hopeful, yet nervous

Beca spun around in her office chair to give Chloe her full undivided attention, removing her headphones. "Yes Chlo?" she questioned.

Chloe bit her lip for a moment before she sat up to pop the question. "Did you want to visit my parents with me?" She blurted looking at her lap. It was unlike Chloe to be nervous of all things.

Beca was caught off guard and at a loss of words, practically gaping at the petite girl. "Y-you want me to..meet your parents?" she asked. They hadn't brought this subject up before as they had only been dating for a couple months. It felt like much longer.

Nodding, Chloe looked back up. "I don't wanna be alone." Chloe's mom had recently remarried and Chloe wasn't the fondest of her step dad. This thanksgiving would be with her mom, her biological dad and her stepdad. Not to mention Chloe had two brothers.

The DJ knew about Chloe's situation and nodded slowly, processing the information. If she were in the redhead's shoes, she would feel the same too. "I think they would hate me." Beca rushed out. She really wanted to make a good impression. This was her girlfriend's family they were talking about.

Getting off of the bed Chloe made her way over to her gently sitting in her lap. She knew It always flustered the DJ. Sure enough, Beca's cheeks turned some in color. "They couldn't hate you Becs. They'll love you. Please? Come with me." Chloe started to pout, jutting out her bottom lip a bit.

Putty. Putty was how Beca felt every time Chloe tried to get what she wanted. Only a few seconds passed until Beca gave in with a sigh. "I'll go with you." She mumbled quietly but loud enough for the pouter to hear.

"It's going to be so fun Becs!" Chloe exclaimed with a giggle hugging Beca tightly in excitement. "You can meet sparkles and my brothers and oh god my parents will love you"

Beca remembered the name Sparkles as Chloe's dog she had since she was a little kid.

"Jason might be a little pain in the ass though and probably would ask you tons and tons of questions," Chloe explained, knowing how questioning that brother could be. "You don't have to answer them all though."

Beca nodded. No amount of information given to her would help ease her nerves though. Chloe's mom was the most important. What if she said the wrong things? Or they stopped giving permission for Beca to date their daughter? What i-

Beca's thoughts were cut off with a soft kiss from Chloe. "Baby..It's going to be fine okay?" Chloe was practically glowing. "Now start packing. We leave tomorrow," she informed getting up off of the alt girl.

"What the hell?" Beca exclaimed with a groan. Being her dramatic-self she slowly slipped out of her office chair and onto the floor. "You always do this." She whined referring to Chloe doing things last minute.

"Because you work best under pressure," Chloe had a small smirk starting to form on her lips knowing she was right when Beca didn't retort after her comment. "Now come on girly. Up up we have to pack."

The broody brunette replied with another groan, sluggishly moving to retrieve her suitcase and start filling it up.

Hours later Beca found herself sprinting across the airport running late, her plane about to take flight. Chloe and Beca had been waiting in line to board when Chloe mentioned a craving. Thinking she could make it to and back from the nearest snack vending machine, Beca left. Now she found herself running as if her life depended on it, knowing Chloe was probably on the plane already with their luggage.

When Beca finally reached the entrance, she saw a pissed off looking redhead as she kept shrugging off security who were trying to get her on board. "Becs!" She exclaimed instantly, her expression changing like a switch. Chloe had been trying her best to stall, not wanting to leave without Beca.

"I'm sorry," Beca said out of breath. "But I got your granola." Her breathing was a little heavy from the sprint and she held up a granola bar with a triumphant smile. They then both managed to be ushered onto the plane just in time for the plane to take off.

Hours to work on her first impression.


	2. Chapter 2 - Preparations

**This was originally a one shot but I along with a few others, felt that I could turn this into something more. I bring to you, Chapter 2 :) Don't forget to review!**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Unprepared**

It had only been an hour since the flight took off, Beca already complaining and evidently anxious. At times she would settle down and stare out the window in thought. Other times she would be right up against Chloe with an "how much longer chlo?" every half hour. Chloe didn't mind though. Beca wasn't normally a touchy person so when she was, Chloe liked to take advantage and enjoy the moment while it lasted.

Another hour had passed when a flight attendant walked down one of the aisles with a snack cart. "Would you like anything?" she asked, her voice soft yet clear enough to carry over to the two girls. Chloe's first thought was how attractive the attendant was and a part of her instantly felt hostile. She couldn't help it. Being polite, Chloe shook her head no before her eyes landed on Beca, who seemed to be blushing.

Hell no.

"No thanks. I'm fine..Natalie" Beca awkwardly declined. She even winced at how stupid she sounded.

The flight attendant nodded with a small thankful smile then continued down the aisle to ask the other passengers on the plane.

A moment of silence had passed before Beca turned to ask Chloe how much time they had left before landing.

"Ask Natalie." Chloe suggested. Her tone gave off her irritation. Maybe Jealousy too?

Beca watched her in confusion, hesitantly scooting a little closer. "Why are you mad?"

Chloe thought it was self-explanatory and huffed a little bit, not wanting to talk. Instead she turned to look out the closest window on her side since Beca's seat was the window seat.

The brunette pouted, not liking when Chloe ever ignored her. But she knew it was best not to press it until Chloe brought it up herself. That took her quite a bit to learn.

A few minutes had passed before Chloe decided to call her out. "She was basically flirting with you and you were blushing," She said still looking the opposite way from the brunette.

Beca was just about to fall asleep when she heard the girl. She couldn't help but scoff, hoping it went unnoticed afterwards or she would be in bigger trouble than she already was. "I was blushing because I felt you burning holes in the back of my head Chloe." She said in defense, though It came off harsher than she had meant for it to.

Chloe finally turned to look at her, still not happy and it showed on her face. "Do you know her?" she asked wanting to get all the information on this chick that she could.

"No babe," Beca answered starting to get a little exasperated from the questioning. She wanted to be trusted.

"You knew her name." Chloe countered back wanting Beca to just admit it and spill everything. She wasn't thinking everything through by this point.

Sighing, the brunette lay her head on the redhead's shoulder hoping she wouldn't get pushed away or shrugged off. "Du-" She cut herself off from calling Chloe dude, knowing it wasn't the right time and it could make her more mad. So she tried again. "..Baby," her tone had changed to a more nurturing tone as if she wasn't irritated just moments before. She finally understood where Chloe was coming from and wanted to diffuse the situation before it could get worse and escalate. "It was on her name tag," Beca then looked up making sure Chloe was looking at her. "I only have eyes for you, Beale."

Chloe took a moment to evaluate Beca's expression and saw no signs of joking around or hiding anything. After a moment Choe started to feel a little guilty. She wrapped her arms around the other. "I'm sorry." She mumbled, not liking to admit she was wrong with anything.

The pair had fallen asleep minutes later in that same position they were embraced in, managing to sleep through the announcement that there would possibly be some turbulence from an upcoming minor storm. It was starting to get late, as they chose a last-minute flight when packing didn't go quickly as planned. Soon enough Beca jolted up in her seat when the plane started to shake.

"Chloe," Beca whimpered, gently but firmly shaking the Bella. She watched too many scary movies with plane crashes to be okay with this. But Chloe was a heavy sleeper and it took way more effort to wake her up, just like Beca most times. The plane shook a bit more, causing Beca to shake Chloe just a little bit harder. "Chloe." she said louder starting to freak out by the second.

The first thing the redhead picked up on, was the fear in her girlfriend's voice causing her to wake up and immediately look for Beca. "What's wrong?" she asked alert and confused. However, her question was answered when the plane had shaken again, understanding flashing in Chloe's eyes. Sure, Beca seemed like a tough person on the outside, but Chloe always knew it was an act.

But that doesn't mean Chloe couldn't have fun with her every now and then. "Is little Beca scared?" she asked with a small smirk earning her an embarassed grunt from the other.

"That's not funny." Beca complained not seeing the amusement in the situation.

Chloe bit her lip to keep from laughing and pulled the scaredy cat close. "We're going to be fine." Chloe said, her uplifting tone helping put Beca's nerves at ease some. Chloe then put Beca's headphones over Beca's ears to drain out other noises while closing Beca's eyes with her hands.

Soon the intervals of shaking had stopped, and Chloe slowly shifted to check on the scared Bella. Seeing that she had fallen asleep, Chloe chose to follow suit hoping that when they woke up, they'd be landing any minute.

Light was coming in through the windows, waking Beca who wasn't the fondest of it. Slowly sitting up she stretched out while trying to take in her surroundings.

"Good morning Sunshine" Chloe greeted cheerfully, noticeably causing Beca to jump a little in surprise.

"Turn it off," Beca mumbled shielding her eyes. "You're the brightest thing on this plane Beale."

Dismissing Beca's comment, Chloe looked out the window noticing the familiar surroundings. "Becs!" She exclaimed with a gasp grabbing Beca's hand in excitement. "We're here!" she said with a squeal waking up some of the other passengers.

Beca didn't reply right away, simply processing the fact that they had finally arrived.

Crap.

She wasn't ready


	3. Chapter 3 - Charming

**A/N: I'm not experienced at all in knowing like all the general areas such as countries/states well enough to be able to include them in my stories much if at all, so for that reason location Is going to be pretty vague. I apologize.**

 **Charming**

An hour, almost two, had passed since the girls had gotten off the plane. By now they were just getting out of the airport. There were the longest lines, several of security, and tons of luggage everywhere they looked. It wasn't the worst thing in the world, though It did make Beca more hungry and more anxious than she already had been.

"German Sheppard!" Beca had yelled excitedly earlier when the said dog was being led around by a security officer. Chloe produced the warmest smile, loving how Beca's attention always turned to animals so fast even when at times Beca tried to deny it. The redhead made a mental note of the added security today, knowing it wasn't usually this packed. Then she remembered and mentally facepalmed herself. Thanksgiving.

Chloe's parents had to hold down the fort at home as Chloe's cousins heard she was visiting and wanted to see her too and thinking ahead, they ordered a Lyft to pick the girls up for when they got off the flight. Beca yawned as she tiredly called the shot gun.

Chloe laughed seeing how tired Beca was even though they had both slept on the plane. "Rock Paper Scissors me for it, Mitchell." She challenged as they helped each other put their luggage into the trunk.

Beca was mid-stretch and only caught a couple of Chloe's words. "S-scissor you for it?!" Of course Beca was sure Chloe had said something else because Chloe wasn't that straight forward..right?

"Breathe Becs." Chloe said with a soft chuckle in amusement. Instead of explaining what she said, Chloe slipped past the other while she was distracted and sat in the front.

Beca stuck her tongue out at Chloe before taking her spot in the back. During the ride it was silent. But it was a peaceful quiet. Chloe already knew Beca wasn't the biggest fan on talking while driving. She expected to see Beca with her headphones on tuning out her surroundings. Wanting to prove her point Chloe glanced back and saw the alt girl staring out the window, her head nodding slightly to the beat. Music put her at ease, the smallest hint of a smile on the DJ's lips.

It wasn't long before the car stopped in front of an older looking house. No doubt it was huge in size. It looked to be complete with its own decent sized yard and fence. Beca took her time getting out of the car but chloe urged her to hurry as she got their suitcases. Wanting to be polite, Beca hurried over to grab their suitcases herself so the redhead wouldn't hurt herself. They had barely just thanked the driver when a woman came from the front door with open arms.

It was too late for Beca to change her mind and run. The antisocial girl watched quietly as the woman she assumed was Chloe's mother, enveloped her girlfriend in a tight hug. She observed that hugs must've been a big thing in the Beale household.

"I missed you so much." Chloe exclaimed, her face buried in her mom's shoulder. Beca could feel the emotion in Chloe's voice and it made her heart swell at how caring and loving Chloe always was.

Before she could gush over Chloe farther, Chloe's mom was suddenly in her space wrapping her arms around the surprised and stunned alt girl. "You must be Beca!" the cheerfulness in her voice matched Chloe's so well. 'Yep, they're definitely related' Beca thought after getting over her initial shock from the hug. Beca slowly and hesitantly tried to hug the woman back who still hadn't let go of her. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears by now.

"Mom, don't suffocate my girlfriend." Chloe said with the smallest pout. Beca gave Chloe a grateful smile from the woman's shoulder and regretted having taken oxygen for granted once she was finally let go.

"Thank you, Mrs. Beale," Beca said shyly, thanking her for giving her the ability to breathe again.

"Call me Liz hun," Chloe's mom suggested, her name being Elizabeth, but she hated her own name with a passion and stuck with Lizzie for most of her life. Her last name wasn't Beale anymore either from the remarriage, but she didn't mind it when her daughter still pretended it was Beale as she knew her name change was a hard concept for Chloe to get used to.

Beca nodded respectively as she mentally made note that it was Liz now. There were so many things that she wanted to say. If she were honest, part of her wanted to bow and thank Mrs. Beale multiple times for giving birth to such a redheaded bubbly blessing, but that would be ridiculous..right? Beca stood, still considering the idea when Chloe was gently pulled aside.

"Are you okay with everyone here?" her mom asked wanting to make sure her daughter was comfortable in her own home. She knew Chloe didn't always get along with her brothers and wasn't the fondest of her current husband for whatever reason she wasn't sure of yet. It was a big adjustment for Chloe and her mom understood that it would take some time.

Chloe brightened the area with just her smile. "Yeah of course. Besides. I kinda missed everyone," she said with a wink on the word 'kinda.' "Oh my gosh Sparky!" she whisper-yelled as the dog came running from the yard and barked happily. He was hushed by Mrs. Beale as it was still pretty early and some of the family members were still sleeping.

The dog ran up and Beca watched him jump up on Chloe's leg for her attention and to be petted. Beca had only seen a few pictures of Sparkles and didn't expect him to be as big as he was. A Golden Labrador. Beca couldn't move away fast enough when she saw the lab running towards her. "Shit!" she yelped when the dog knocked her over onto the grass. The dog's body weight kept the Bella on the ground as she was kissed all over, squirming in a fit of giggles. "Get her off'" she struggled to say between cute noises of struggle.

Chloe let Beca suffer for a little more, enjoying the moment until she finally decided to give the girl a break. With a short whistle, Sparkles was back at Chloe's feet.

Once the trio were inside, Mrs. Beale went off to make breakfast for when everybody else woke up in possibly the next hour as it was only six in the morning. Beca offered to help even though she didn't know the first thing about cooking. She just wanted to seem useful, to try out the skills she didn't have. Mrs. Beale thanked her yet declined saying that she could handle it herself and urged Beca to get to know the house wanting her to be comfortable here too.

"Holy crap it's like a unicorn threw up in here," Beca joked, her eyes landing on a pride flag hanging up on one of her walls. "You're one of those people?" she said with a laugh, feeling the material the flag was made-out of.

"Funny," Chloe replied moving small things out of the way. It had been a while since she's been here. "It was my mom," Chloe admitted, glowing at the thought. "She put it up after I came out last year and sent me a picture of it," she farther admitted, blushing in the slightest.

Beca couldn't help but smile. She wished her own mom had stayed around and did things like that for her. Or that her dad was at least supportive. She hadn't come out to him yet and hadn't really planned to until she met Chloe. Chloe was worth coming out to her whole family but when it really came down to it, did her family even deserve to know? They weren't really in Beca's life much. Beca was a little stiff and awkward as usual, not knowing what she could touch and where she could look as this was the first time seeing Chloe's room. Instead of wandering around, she simply stood in one spot and used her eyes to scan the place.

Chloe noticed this and sat down on her bed. "You know you could look through anything you wanted right? This Beale isn't hiding anything." She said cutely sticking her chin up high.

Beca smiled, still a little awkward and hesitantly looked around more. Her eyes skimmed over a bookshelf sat in the corner, many authors she was familiar with and her eyes landed on a karaoke machine. Of course.

The redhead watched and chewed her lip with a request in mind, but she was sure Beca wouldn't go through with it. "sing something for me."

Beca blushed shaking her head. "The things I do for you Beale." Beca mumbled. But she didn't use the karaoke machine. "Cliché fucker." She mumbled referring to the machine. Beca moved to sit next to the redhead, thinking back to the songs she had used in her past mashups.

"Her eyes her eyes," Beca said with a smile, knowing this was one of Chloe's favorites. She continued, "Make the stars look like they're not shining," as she sung softly, Chloe had rolled close and buried her face against Beca's chest unexpectantly falling asleep by the end of the song.

Track of time was lost when Chloe woke up. The first thing she registered was Beca's absence. Chloe then quickly sat up trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes so she could see what the alt girl was up to. The time difference really was taking a toll on the pair. 'Maybe eating breakfast' Chloe thought before she stumbled out of bed. She didn't want Beca to be alone with the family if they were all awake and joined with her at the table. Before she could leave the room, Chloe heard yelling.

"Ugh- Fuck you Beca!" followed by a window breaking a split second later, the sound of glass shattering.

Chloe couldn't register the voice in the moment, her heart having dropped as she bolted from her bedroom in the direction of the noise.

She would do _anything_ to protect Beca, even from the Beale family.


	4. Chapter 4 - Surprise

**A/N: It's been quite a bit but don't worry, I've just taken a small break and worked on oneshots. Plus, my wifi was out so I was only able to post on school days. There might be some errors as I rushed editing but Maybe leave me reviews and ideas for me to come back to? Thanks (: also, should I continue my Possibilities Story? Let me know.**

 **Chapter 4**

Chloe couldn't think about anything else besides Beca as she rushed to the sound of the crash. She always had her on her mind so that was nothing new. Halfway she ran into her mom who looked just as alarmed as she was. When they arrived at the scene to access the damage in their back yard, Chloe's eyes first landed on Beca who had been standing not too far away from the window seeming to be unscaved. Chloe could finally breathe. Letting out the breath she was holding, she pulled the Bella close in a protective manner before turning her attention back on everyone else scanning them for injuries but seeing none. She saw her two brothers and her childhood friend; Chris. He usually showed up every now and then. Looking to the window she saw the damage but still couldn't tell what had went through it.

"What the hell happened?" Chloe asked, irritated that she had to go through the scare that she went through. Her eyes then slowly noticed the baseball mitten on Beca's hand and a bat in one of her brother's hands. "You guys did not.."

They seemed to still be stunned, eyes drifting to the window then to the mom afraid of the first words to leave Mrs. Beale's mouth. Including Beca who looked guilty not wanting to be on the family's bad side having just met them.

Beca didn't want Chloe's brothers to get in trouble. Sure she didn't know them quite well yet but she wanted to be on their good side and not throw them under a bus. "It was my fault," she confessed, stepping up.

Tyler walked up, ruffling Beca's hair much to her discomfort until she moved away evidently not liking the contact. "It was actually my fault," he explained. "It's just. She's so short," he couldn't help but laugh even though he tried to hold it in.

Jason, the more responsible brother walked up, his face annoyed from Tyler's comment. "Tyler was trying to show off and threw the ball too high thinking it was easy to catch. I give her credit though, she almost caught it. Almost. Which..explains the window," he informed with a gesture to the window. He looked to his mother and apologized saying that they would pay for it themselves to get it repaired.

Chris seemed to have no part in this. "Hey Chloe," he greeted with a hopeful smile. Beca was confused when she first met him an hour ago having no idea who he was until he told her that he and Chloe had grown up together. She thought nothing of it.

It took some time for Mrs. Beale to do anything. A look of disappointment on her face. She nodded, seeming like she was going to say something else. "Breakfast is ready," she announced before she headed back inside not wanting to blow up her nice façade in front of their guest.

After Chloe had processed the information, she looked to Beca. "You play baseball?" she asked with a brow raised and genuine confusion in her voice. Something was up.

Beca blushed with a small nod. "Sometimes," she said with a glance back to Chloe's brothers. She wasn't planning on mentioning any of the questions that were thrown at her earlier from Chris' direction. Too personal way too fast.

Chloe stared a moment longer, still not entirely believing the girl but decided to leave it be for now and question her later.

Mrs. Beale had settled everyone at the table, everyone except her husband who was out working and her ex-husband who was still on a plane to get there.

"This looks really good mum," Tyler said gratefully, shoving forkfuls of food into his mouth followed by Jason who agreed with a hum before he too made his mouth full. It was clear they were both trying to distract everyone from the commotion they had caused not too long ago.

Soon Chloe's stepdad Matt walked through the front door shrugging off his jacket and leaving his shoes by the door. "Ah is this the special friend?" his voice was loud but nonthreatening. The family greeted him happily, Chloe's usual greeting a little reserved than usual.

"Dad this is Beca." Chloe said watching Beca stumble a little out of her chair and finding it insanely cute. But she couldn't help notice how Chris was staring at them.

"N-nice to meet you sir," she said moving her hand out to shake his but before he could Beca pulled her hand away fast to wipe it off on her shirt quickly. "Sorry," she apologized with a light nervous chuckle. "Sweaty hands." They then tried again and they shook hands, each taking a moment to take in the other's appearances and auras.

Chloe eyed them, slowly transferring a fork of food into her mouth every now and then. They didn't seem to hate each other but it was too soon to tell.

"Matthew," he corrected gently, never having liked formality.

Beca nodded before replying with "Beca," unspoken respect being exchanged between them.

Breakfast carried on, now with her stepdad joined at the table.

Tyler being Tyler didn't have a filter and seemed to forget appropriate table talk. Waiting until Mrs. Beale left, he asked "Did you guys.." he said using two of his hands to make peace signs and put them faced one another implying a specific sexual position.

This caused Beca to start coughing on her food, Chloe coming to her aid and patting her back until the coughing died down a bit. "Idiot." She mumbled directing her insult at her brother. Matthew looked uncomfortable but didn't say anything, pretending not to have heard.

"Ah..So..No? You could at least give, she seems a bit uptight" Tyler said farther pressing the subject. Jason shook his head but wanted to know the answer too so he could decide whether or not to keep an eye on this girl he didn't know too well yet.

"I-I didn't..I..fuck off man," she looked to Chloe for help wondering why she didn't help her right away before she managed to choke on breakfast and embarrass herself.

Chloe exchanged a glance with the embarrassed girl and looked at the guy she called an idiot seconds ago. "That's none of your business now is it?" she asked, causing the brother to put both of his hands up in defense.

In the middle of the conversation Chloe's mom returned to the table but instead of Tyler, it was Chris who spoke up, his tone less humorous.

"Clearly Becky is cranky so she's obviously not getting any." He seemed to get quieter, now mumbling yet still loud enough to be heard. "Which wouldn't surprise me. She's confused. I doubt she even likes p-" he was smacked upside the head by Jason who thought Chris was overstepping way more than Tyler was.

"Chris, enough," both parents scolded firmly not liking where this was going.

Beca wanted to quit before it somehow escalated even more in front of the mom who no doubt now was paying attention to the conversation. "I'm a virgin," she blurted. "Now I don't know what's up your ass, but please remove it before we have a problem." With that she quietly thanked Mrs. Beale for the food and washed her plate in the kitchen leaving a quiet audience including Chloe who hadn't known that Beca was a virgin.

Everyone wasn't happy with Chris and had him go pick up Chloe's little cousins who were having the time of their lives screaming, laughing and running around at Chuckee Cheese's.

"Beca?" Chloe asked watching the brunette try to organize Chloe's shelves in her room since the order really bugged her.

Beca kept organizing but responded to the redhead already knowing what the question was going to be about. "..Yes Chlo."

"You didn't..uh. You didn't tell me."

Beca shrugged, her back to Chloe focusing on the shelves. "It wasn't important."

Moments later Beca's senses were filled with Chloe as the redhead made her way onto Beca's lap causing her to stop organizing. "It's important to me," she said sincerely, looking into her eyes until Beca finally looked back at her. Eventually Beca nodded in understanding. Chloe wasn't done. "Now what was up with the baseball?"

Beca's eyes narrowed slightly. "I missed the ball," she said sarcastically, knowing that part was obvious. This earned a Chloe famous glare and Beca cracked almost immediately. "He told me it was your favorite sport.." she admitted, the whole baseball game thing seeming so foolish to her now.

"Who?"

"Chris."

Chloe sighed and left a soft kiss on Beca's lips. "I don't watch sports," she said softly before she got up off of Beca and went to the closet starting to strip down but only to her bra and underwear.

Beca watched until she realized what Chloe was doing. "Holy cr- Chloe!"

Chloe laughed. "Calm down Beca," she then came up with an idea though she knew it was evil. "Don't you want to find out what sex is all about?" she asked having approached Beca and gently grabbed ahold of Beca's shirt noting how Beca's cheeks seemed to be overheating.

"Are you crazy?!" Beca whisper yelled starting to freak out. "Your parents are literally downstairs!"

"Is that the only thing stopping you?" Chloe asked, now becoming curious.

"I- wh- Chloe." She said a small pout starting to form after seeing Chloe's expression now knowing this was a joke and that she was joking. "Not funny."

"I'm sorry," Chloe apologized kissing Beca's jawline before going back to her earlier spot putting on a change of warmer clothes. "I'm going to get my cousins settled in. You change, it's cold," with another kiss Chloe departed.

Beca sighed deciding to put on a sweater she knew Chloe liked. With her back to the door Beca undressed and eventually had the sweater over her head but it had caught on Beca's necklace that Chloe had gotten her when she joined the Bellas. "Chloe!" she called after struggling for some time in just her underwear and a stuck sweater.

Chloe came in soon after and started giggling, "Awe Becs!" she cooed trying to help her get her sweater unstuck. During their laughing and Beca's complaints, the door opened startling the pair. Chloe had been pressed up against Beca to get a better grip on the shirt that would for some reason not budge.

"Dad!" Chloe exclaimed seeing that her biological dad must've arrived without her knowledge.

 _It's not what it looks like._


	5. Chapter 5 - Jungle

Chapter 5 – Jungle

"I didn't touch your daughter sir," Beca blurted loudly trying to defend herself; the sweater still stuck and blocking her sight. She tried to move away from the said daughter but ended up tripping over her own feet and tumbling to the floor with a small yelp, an "oh my god," from Chloe.

After a quick and brief greeting Chloe ushered her father elsewhere then came back to help Beca up from the floor, finally getting the sweater unstuck. "So..he didn't say anything," Chloe said hopefully, her hands behind her back and a playful smirk on her lips. It was clear Chloe saw amusement in the situation while Beca definitely did not.

Beca pulled the sweater down straightening it. "Your freaking dad saw me half naked," Beca said with a groan hiding her face against Chloe's chest, her nose brushing her collarbone. "And you think it's funny."

Chloe chuckled not wanting her to freak out or make a fuss over it. "It's okay Becs. His memory sucks anyway," she assured with a nurturing hug and kiss to her cheek. "He'll forget by tomorrow."

Throughout the day everyone became more accustomed to the alt girl much to Chloe's delight. That didn't include Chris of course, who was still bitter when the brunette came around but for the most part he kept quiet not wanting to mess up any chances he possibly ever had with Chloe. Even Chloe's little cousins absolutely loved Beca. They would jump up onto her legs and cling on while she walked around or use her as a tree to see how high they could climb often turning it into a competition.

Beca and Chloe were watching all three of the little monsters while the family were out getting last minute supplies for the thanksgiving dinner that they were to have the next day. Even Chloe's biological dad went with them but Chris didn't go, instead heading out to hang with some of his friends.

"Are you sure you will be okay watching them by yourself?" Chloe asked, wanting to take a quick shower.

"I don't know Chlo," Beca replied struggling to keep from smiling. "They could eat me alive while you're gone." Beca had been wanting to work on her mixes but she could babysit instead. 'For Chloe,' she thought to herself. Music could wait.

With a playful roll of her eyes the redhead left a brief but firm kiss to Beca's lips before she headed to the master bathroom to shower, the kiss causing the little ones in the room to all erupt in giggles and ews.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" one of them yelled happily, climbing onto Beca's leg who was sat on the couch.

"Very," Beca said with a chuckle recognizing the little girl as Allison; the musician who would go around banging on anything she could or singing everywhere she went with any toy in her hand that looked the closest to being a mic. If Beca were honest though, she was incredibly nervous. She couldn't remember the last family dinner she had been to, let alone her girlfriend's family.

"I know! Let's play Jungle!" Sam suggested, his blonde hair in his face as he kept pushing it back. This boy used the most logic, always making decisions that would be the most beneficial. He's the boy that would strategize when to sneak into the kitchen for food.

"I call being the dragon!" Leah said calling dibs. Despite her words and actions, Leah was the most considerate out of the three. If it came down to it, she'd give away the last cookie instead of eating it for herself.

Beca watched as all three of them made animal noises getting into character. It was clear that Allison and Leah were twins while Sam seemed to be at least a year or two older.

"Leah, Dragons don't live in the jungle," Sam explained causing Beca's heart to melt a little.

"I don't care! I'm a dragon," Leah responded, her arms crossed. Sam didn't fight her on it and announced that he was going to be a monkey. He got onto his knuckles and feet and beat his chest.

"Ooh ah ah ah!"

"I'm a crocodile!" Allison exclaimed getting onto her stomach and acting like her jaw was ten times bigger in size than it actually was. "I'm gon eat you," she said with a laugh chasing Sam who had climbed up on the nearest couch to get away.

"Beca has to be one too!" Leah said with a pout. Beca was aware of how determined the girl could be so to save the day she instantly got on all fours saying she was a tiger which was Sam's idea. Beca didn't grow up with any siblings so she had no idea what she was really doing but she wanted to make Chloe happy as these were her cousins who she evidently cared for. It was Chloe, when did she not care about anyone?

When Chloe returned to the scene in fresh clothes, her hair damp and air drying, everyone was too invested in their pretend game to notice her presence. Even Beca who had her back to Chloe.

"Rawr!" Beca directed at Leah the dragon who made a fire breathing sound in return causing Beca to fake being hurt and fall back with whimpers. She stuck her tongue out for her own death affect and froze for a moment when Chloe giggled. "Chloe!" she said surprised as she stood up feeling her cheeks start to heat up a bit at being caught.

The Beale family came home not too long after, seeing all five of them on their hands and knees pretending to be an animal in various spots in the living room. Beca immediately stopped and stood when she saw Chloe's parents and quickly brushed off her knees. She wanted to be professional in front of them not childish, not yet anyway. She cast an awkward but subtle glance towards Mr. Allen Beale, Chloe's first and favorite dad and noticed he was already looking at her, but it wasn't one of expression that gave anything away. Quickly Beca looked away and rushed to help Mrs. Beale with today's dinner while Chloe and the kids continued playing.

Beca managed to not get in the way and even prepped the table which she was pretty proud of herself for doing. She never did it back at home as she rarely ate with her dad, nor did they set the table at the Bella house because everyone was never home at the same time for a sit-down dinner. They'd probably fight over who would cook too anyways. Anyone but Amy would be fine. And maybe Lilly too, god knows what they could put in their foods.

With the kids fed and put to bed in the guest room the family settled at the table. No Chris today yet Beca couldn't help but feel grateful from his lack of presence. She couldn't help it, there was just something about him and she knew he had a problem with her.

It didn't take long for Chloe's brothers to start a debate on something that they were clearly both passionate about. From the table's understanding it was about sports to which Beca tried to follow along the best she could but in the end, she gave up and distracted herself with her food in front of her after thanking everyone who had contributed to making it.

"No I'm saying his finger missed it by just a centimeter man. So close."

"Your team just sucks period, stop trying to defend them."

"Why do you keep dissing everything I say? It's like I say the sky is blue and-"

Being used to their banter, everyone just watched them bicker back and forth and tried to time when it would stop. The family stopped trying to interrupt them or put an end to it in past debates as it never worked.

Chloe sighed taking her attention off of her weird brothers and turning it to her quiet and awkward alt girlfriend sitting at her side who looked to be turning an off color. Wait. What?

"Beca..are you okay?" Chloe asked immediately concerned, her forehead creased with worry.

Beca shook her head no. She wanted to pretend she was okay as not to attract attention to herself, but she knew that would only upset Chloe farther. Her throat seemed to have red irritated spots making their way onto her skin.

"Can't..breathe." Beca managed to say before she started to wheeze, her vision becoming blurry.

 _Shit._


	6. Chapter 6 - Beliefs

**Chapter 6 – Beliefs**

The table was stunned for a couple moments not sure what to do from the sight of an also panicking Beca who was struggling to breathe. Chloe was the fastest to act, pulling Beca close trying to comfort her the best she could, leaving the rest to try and figure out what to do.

"I'm calling an ambulance sweetie just hang on," Mrs. Beale rushed out with a phone against her ear.

Tyler under pressure kept giving ideas that your usual person wouldn't think of doing. "Maybe we could use a straw? You know, to bring her oxygen. I've seen it before in Grey's Anatomy."

Jason smacked him. "CPR would be a better idea," he said quite panicked himself. But imagine how panicked Chloe must've been, Beca still trying to breathe in her arms. None of them had dealt with a situation like this before and clearly were at loss of what to do.

Tyler spoke up again. "Oh god what are we going to tell her parents if she di-" his words were cut off by Jason who told him to shut up and that he was only making it worse.

"Wait shit, this is an allergic reaction," he said out loud. He knew what it was from the beginning, but he was only now just starting to process what it meant. Without any more words he made a quick dash out the door.

The ambulance still wasn't here, worrying everyone even more by each minute. Each second counted.

Soon Jason ran back in and made his way over to Beca, who's nails were starting to dig into Chloe from the pain she was experiencing. He tried to pull Beca close to him but Beca saw the needle in his hand before an overprotective Chloe did and tried to move away from him, having a huge predictable fear of needles. Jason just gripped the resisting Bella's arm and injected her, the needle attached to an epi-pen. Soon Beca's shallow breathing started to become less restricted, Chloe whispering comforting words into her ear as she recovered.

Eventually Beca's breaths started to even out and slow, calming the rest of the family who were still extremely worried and wanted to bring Beca into the hospital but Beca yelled no so fast it made her head spin. They didn't want to scare her any more so they agreed not to but would keep a good watch on her from now on.

"What are you allergic to?" Chloe asked, wondering if Beca even knew or she wouldn't have ate it to begin with.

Beca shrugged shyly which caused Chloe's mom to think about what she had served them all that wasn't exactly an every day thing. After a couple moments she knew. "Pumpkin!" She exclaimed glad to get to the bottom of the allergic reaction.

"I thought we were having pumpkin tomorrow? You know.. for the actual thanksgiving dinner?" Tyler questioned sounding dumb. Mrs. Beale told him she made too much and decided to serve it early, then apologized over and over not knowing Beca was allergic.

"It's okay, I didn't know either," she said with her ironic laugh. But the fact that she felt well enough to be funny showed that she was fine.

With everything handled, hours later it was late, everyone asleep except for the perfect pair. Chloe was trying to get Beca into bed but the brunette was too busy pacing the room mumbling to herself. She was still upset about causing a scene earlier and how she didn't want to mess up tomorrow's dinner.

"Becs it's okay it wasn't your fault. Just shush and come cuddle me," she said with a Beale signature pout on her lips.

Beca was hesitant. "Wouldn't that be weird for everyone? They'd think something was happening, or I don't know," she said about to launch into another one of her nervous rambles. "I can just sleep downstairs. I respect your p-" Beca was cut off when Chloe pulled the brunette into bed and wrapped her arms and legs around her tightly making escape impossible.

Beca sighed knowing she had to give in, having no choice now. Her eyes started to droop, Chloe seeing this and shifting to pull a blanket over them both, her own eyes drifting.

Today was the big day. It was THE dinner. The talkative get to know everyone dinner. The multiple family member dinner. Distant family coming dinner. With turkey, ham, stuffing, greens, the whole package. Beca was ready to shove food into her face until she didn't have any room left for more. Chloe kept insisting that it would be fun but Beca knew something would happen. It was just a feeling she had, so she felt grateful for the food that she would be able to focus on instead.

The whole day was spent making preparations, Beca watching as more and more family members of Chloe's that she didn't know, filtered into the house and helped out. There was music softly playing in the background and multiple scents floating about which made Beca even more anxious to eat. Chloe tried her best to introduce everyone she could but knew Beca wouldn't be able to remember everyone and she didn't expect her to. She had a big family.

Even Chris was invited much to her dismay.

Anti-social Beca found herself sandwiched between her girlfriend and her girlfriend's mom not minding it much because she liked them the most. Chris sat across from them, able to give Beca the stink eye from where he was. It wasn't long before the brothers launched into their sport debates, the table just pretending that they weren't there.

Some began to make toasts before they ate, clinging their glasses lightly to say what they were grateful for. Then it was Chloe's turn. She stood up and called everyone's attention.

"Now I know most of you pretty much know everything about me since I tell you literally everything," she said with an emotional laugh. Beca wanted to reach out and somehow comfort her but she still wasn't sure how they were on the whole 'showing affection' category and if everyone knew so she stayed seated. "But some of you still question why I've never had a boyfriend or brought any guys home."

"You have a bright ass colorful flag in your room Beale," Tyler said with an eyeroll and laugh.

Chloe rolled her eyes a little too in response to his comment. She then held her hand out from her side, Beca seeing it and hesitantly taking it but her butt stayed glued to the chair. Chloe saw this and gave Beca's hand a small tug who still remained frozen.

Tyler then stepped in and picked the brunette up who instantly started to squirm in his arms desperate for escape. "Dude put me down!" she said not wanting any more attention drawn onto herself. But Tyler wasn't done.

"Chloe's girlfriend everybody!" he announced holding Beca up like that one scene from lion king then he finally put her down and watched the clearly embarrassed girl quickly scramble back to her seat.

The audience around the table laughed with amusement and some clapped and cheered or made funny jokes. All except two people. Chris ended up bending his fork out of annoyance and said "Fucking delusional."

"Now is not the appropriate time," said the rescue, ending up being Chloe's biological dad. His eyes cast to his daughter. "Neither is this rubbish. We sit and eat at the table." This earned him a warning glance from his ex wife. This confused Chloe.

"Rubbish?" she asked questioning him hesitantly.

"Yes, it's complete nonsense to bring up your inappropriate phases up at the dinner table. I'm trying to eat and I can't when she's all over you," he said.

Beca felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. She barely even touched Chloe in front of her family. She didn't know this bothered him. She thought every member of the redhead's bloodline was too overwhelmingly sweet.

"Does it bother you, daddy?" Chloe farther questioned, the tone of her voice hinting that she was searching for acceptance.

"What you do in your personal life is none of my business until you rub it in for everyone to look at," by then the rest of the table was trying to but in their complaints about how Chloe was Chloe and to leave her alone, her not bugging or offending anyone.

Mrs. Beale cut in. "This is why I left you. You couldn't accept our daughter for who she was and now you're offending the whole table," she said without thinking, Chloe having not known the reason for her parent's divorce. She was told that it simply just wasn't working anymore. Chloe sat in silence not knowing what to do or say anymore.

Beca was pissed seeing Chloe the way she was. The redhead looked like someone had just kicked her puppy. "Excuse me, Sir," she said slowly standing up. She wasn't going to take shit like that anymore. "I've grown up in an homophobic house, and trust me it sucks ass, so when I was invited to come, I was actually happy to be surrounded by acceptable people," She shrugged off a hand on her shoulder. "It is 2018 dude, get with the program," she was getting more mad by the minute but she didn't mind voicing her mind.

"You're a teenager. Soon you will help change the world but that's when my generation is gone. You don't know anyth-" he was cut off by Beca.

"Everyone in this household except for that twat over there, accepts your daughter except for you. If that doesn't say something, then I don't know what will. I love your daughter. For every god damn flaw she has or thoughts that run through her mind or stupid things she might do. But you're the father. That's your job."

"I think you should leave," Mrs. Beale said showing him the door. She then looked to Chris who refused to leave.

"This is my house,"

"It hasn't been your house the second you left,"

After a couple moments Chloe's bio dad got up and put on his jacket before taking his leave.

While Beca was calming down, Chris moved to finally leave too, not skipping a chance to say something first.

"I'm better for you, and until you see it Chloe, I'll be h-" he was cut off by a firm knock to the jaw, Beca grunting in pain. At first she was scared that she had frightened anyone, especially Chloe. But Chloe seemed back to her normal self and rushed up to tend to Beca's hand who was trying to hide it and insist she was fine while Mrs. Beale got Chris out of the house.

"Look at you being my knight in shining armor," she murmured before suddenly pulling the clumsy girl close and kissing her hard, extremely grateful for her existence; to have her by her side.

The family who attended the drama show from the start, interrupted in applause and cheers once more. Chloe's grandma even removing her glasses to wipe a stray tear at the sight of her granddaughter finally looking happy. As happy as being a Barden Bella made her. And that was a lot of happy.

Best. Thanksgiving. Ever.

 **Thanks for the support guys! I'm sorry I'm cutting it from here because tomorrow is Christmas and this was a thanksgiving fic XD but I'm happy I got to write this and have ideas and reviews to look over. Merry Christmas Eve!**


End file.
